Say You Love Me
by LunaPatchouli
Summary: Laurel Solangelo is the daughter of Day and Night. Jack Overland is the son of Frost and Snow. Jack Yamato Laurel Mei it's cute I promise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Capture the flag was one of the most popular training games at Camp Half-Blood, mostly because it was a War Game using a wide amount of swords, shields, spears, armour, and magical weapons.

The setting of the game was the forest, where the monsters were located and hiding. Despite being extremely dangerous, it was considered beneficial for the demigods, as it trained them for life in the real world, where they would have to fight off monsters on a daily basis.

Two teams were made, blue and red, and each team given a flag. On each side of the forest, both teams would hide their flag somewhere visible, but easily defensible. To win for one's team, one needed to capture the opponent's flag and carry it across the river that divided the middle of the forest, and acted as a border.

Chiron the centaur usually served as battlefield medic and referee.

The match was soon to begin, as it did every Friday afternoon, and the campers were dividing themselves into teams. It would be Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena and Hermes cabins VS Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo cabins. Blue and Red respectively.

All campers who weren't injured had to participate, much to the angst of one camper in particular.

She was thought to be the personification of Day and Night, for she was the product of a child of Apollo and a child of Hades. Yes, Laurel Solangelo was the only member of the Hades Cabin since her half siblings openly disowned her and banned her from the Apollo Cabin.

"Don't worry about me, Chiron." She would say before every match. "I've always been a lone wolf anyway." Laurel easily stood out amongst the teams, her black leather armour and blonde hair contrasting like an elephant in the room. She had inherited characteristics from both her parents; her mannerism from her father Nico di Angelo and her blonde hair from her other dad Will Solace. Her eyes displayed them both, merging between blue and brown.

Like an Apollo child, Laurel was a natural-born archer, and always carried a bow and quiver, but preferred small iron throwing knives as her primary weapon of choice. They were made of black iron and resembled her father's Stygian sword. Minus the life-force sucking ability the metal had, hers were plain black iron.

But there was a rumour around the camp that they were in reality made with Stygian iron, another reason for the other demi-gods to avoid her.

Laurel watched the play-fighting from one of the immense trees that were in the forest, leaning against its core with arms crossed. She hadn't even bothered to draw a weapon yet. Maybe I'll just watch for today. She thought to herself. She made a bet with herself that Blue team would will this one, because the Jackson/Chase twins were kicking some serious ass.

But a member of the Red team in particular had caught her attention merely because he was riding a horse as white as his hair, which was like freshly fallen snow. She remembered his name because he lived in the Poseidon Cabin because the god loved his mother Khione, Goddess of snow.

Deep down, she envied him. He was accepted into another God's cabin, while she wasn't even accepted into her own father's cabin. He dismounted in a flash and began to fight off some Blue team campers, and Laurel could see another one sneaking up on him from behind.

Throwing one of her black iron knives, it caught his orange shirt and the blade was edged deeply within the mighty tree. They made eye contact; he smiled and nodded his thanks. She nodded back, and he ran off to find more enemies to fight.

Then everything happened in a matter of seconds. An arrow hitting the tree a mere inch from her face. Laurel falling back and down at least two stories onto the forest floor, the dead leaves hardly cushioning her fall. Her vision clouded with tears of sharp pain, but still being able to see two Apollo girls and three Aphrodite girls looking down at her.

"Stop staring at Jack." The one who shot the arrow ordered, gesturing with her bow.

"There's no way he would go for a girl like you." An Aphrodite girl added. "No one likes people like you." Then they left her there, on her back staring up at the canopy colored like a bright dawn. Full of red and orange and yellow, hardly any green at all.

Soon everything will be in its dead-like sleep as the snow begins to fall, everyone will go home for Christmas, and I will still be here. Dead inside like these trees will be…

She sang a healing hymn to her grandfather Apollo as she cried silently; with only the wind to dry her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It took her fifteen minutes of singing to make her spine stop throbbing, and longer still to make it back to camp. By the time she made it to her cabin, there were plenty of notes stuck to her solid obsidian door. Boys don't like sad girls. Jack will never be yours. Stop trying. Go back to the Underworld.

Taking them all down and throwing them in one of the torches that were lit with a green flame 24/7, and moving to her coffin shaped bed covered in blood red sheets, the girl sighed and started to remove her armour.

Wincing, Laurel heard a voice behind her. "What have you done to yourself now?" Her ghost servant, Arianna, sighed as she moved to help her young master out of her armour.

"Aphrodite and Apollo girls made me fall out of a tree." She replied bitterly as the deceased woman helped her. "So technically, I didn't do anything." When she first began to attend Camp Half-Blood, her father Nico had given her Arianna as a companion, and she was more than happy to wait upon the daughter of the Ghost King.

Thanking the ghost and grabbing a Fibre 1 Lemon Delight, Laurel opened the door to her cabin and ran right into a male camper's chest. She looked up, and was met with the white-haired blue-eyes son on Khione. Jack Overland. "Sorry about that." He smiled kindly, something Laurel wasn't used to receiving from another camper.

Jack never quite understood the fear and distrusts the other demi-gods aimed towards Laurel Solace-di Angelo, and he understood it even less when he looked in her eyes. They were a marbling of blue and brown, reminding him of planet earth.

She never spoke to anyone, he wasn't sure if anyone had ever heard her voice apart from Mr. D and Chiron. "What can I do for you?" She asked, her voice hushed as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her words, yet the way she spoke was strong despite its tone.

"Oh, uh." Jack blushed, realizing that he had been so lost in her gaze that he had forgotten his purpose for being there. "I came to thank you, for earlier. And to apologize. For the way the girls treated you after the match. Though it wasn't me who did it, my friends did." He looked at his shoes, and saw a piece of paper that Laurel had missed. Picking it up, it read one simple word. Die. "You must be pretty upset."

"Why are you apologizing for them?" She asked, ignoring his comment and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because they're my friends." He replied simply. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke again. "I'd like to be your friend, Laurel." What do you mean by that? "As I said. I want to be your friend, Laurel Solace-di Angelo." He tore off a piece of the paper, and threw the other in the green flame of the torch that hung next to the door. He scribbled on a few numbers and his name. "Here, call me whenever. My phone has this chip in it so it can't be tracked by monsters and such, so it's perfectly safe."

She shook her head, "I don't want it." But Jack only sighed and took her hand. Laurel struggled out of his grasp, but he only took it again and pressed the paper to her palm.

He pushed it back at her when she tried to return it, until she sighed and put it in the front pocket of her black jeans. "Bye." She moved past him, and walked towards the Dining Pavilion for much deserved food.

She sat at her table alone, eating alone as she always did; earphones in to ignore the comments the other campers made about her. She took the small piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at his number for a few moments before tucking it away again.

Laurel doubted she would ever need to call Jack Overland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As was the tradition, at the beginning of each meal, each cabin would take turns going up to the fire and dropping in a share of their best food as an offering for the gods. The diet at Camp Half-Blood was primarily of grapes, cheese, bread, and extra-lean nymph-cut barbecue; one could also ask for whatever one wanted to drink, although Coke didn't have the same flavour and wasn't highly recommended.

After making her offering and eating the rest of her meal, Laurel left the camaraderie of the bonfire to those who actually had comrades. Walking in Half Blood Forest at night wasn't the smartest of things to do, but it helped Laurel clear her mind to see the infinity of stars and constellations that the heavens provided.

On the border of the camp, she passed another camper. A son of Hermes, she thought. She didn't look at him, but felt his gaze on her even when she reached the tree line. Laurel walked for what felt like an hour, until she noticed a buck and doe nuzzling in the bushes before moving on.

The girl smiled and looked in the direction they went, and making eye contact with the Hermes boy made her heart jump. Laurel turned to walk back to camp, and quickly made it to the stables at her pace. Closing the stable door behind her and calming the horse she had startled while entering, Laurel saw that he was outside, waiting for her to exit.

"For the love of all the Gods in all the Heavens…" She muttered, resolving herself and pulling out her cell phone. Her dad asked one of his friends from the Hecate Cabin to put a spell on it that would make it untraceable to monsters. Pulling out the piece of paper from her pocket, Laurel dialled it quickly. "Please pick up. Please pick up."

The ringing stopped and she heard a voice. "Hello?"

"Jack?" She whispered. "It's Laurel, from the Hades Cabin?"

She could hear his smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh…" She looked outside. He was still there. "I need your help. Please help me, Jack… I'm scared…" Normally she wouldn't reveal that information to anybody. A Hades child would never admit to being scared.

"Where are you?" He asked, and Laurel heard people on the other end of the line moaning at him and yelling for him to come back. The Stables. Come in the back. "I'm on my way. Don't worry about a thing, I'll be there soon." Please hurry.

In less than five minutes, Laurel heard the door open. "Jack?"

"Laurel." He sighed when he saw her, standing in a corner far from the front windows. "What's going on? You scared me for second."

"There's a guy outside." She explained, looking in that direction. Jack moved closer to her, and she felt his heat through their shirts, and followed her gaze before seeing the Hermes boy. "He's been following me all night… I've been in here for a half hour, and he hasn't moved an inch."

He nodded. "Sounds very stalker-ish to me." Laurel nodded in agreement with him.

"I'm sorry for calling you and making you come all this way. You're missing the bonfire too. I just…" She swallowed her pride for a moment and decided to tell the truth. "I didn't know who else to call…"

"It's fine." He assured her. Jack thought for a moment, and then nodded again. "Alright, let's go." Snaking his arm around her shoulder he began to walk towards the front door. Once they were outside, he turned towards her and pushed her against the barn's outside wall as he placed both hands on her neck. Looking deeply into her marbled eyes, the son of Khione said words that Laurel had only ever heard from her parents. "I love you, Laurel."

In one swift movement, his lips were on hers. She didn't know why, but her hands were drawn up to rest on his hips, and she knew he opened his eyes to look at her Hermes stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She wouldn't admit it to herself, but Laurel was minorly upset when he pulled back and told her that he had run off. "You kissed me…" She whispered with fingertips on her lips, and he didn't know if it was in wonder or horror.

"It was just so he would leave you alone." He sputtered out, and her gaze snapped back to his. She nodded, repeating I know a few times, clearly flustered. "Laurel… Was that your first kiss?" After a few moments, the girl nodded once. "Oh my Gods, I am so sorry!"

"No, it fine." She replied hurriedly. "You did what your instincts told you… to make him go away." He started to object but she cut him off. "I already said it was fine." They stood there for a few moments in silence. "Thank you. For coming…"

She saw him give a half smile. "That's what friends do." Jack walked her back to her cabin, and expressed his excitement to see her the next day at training.

But Jack was confused those few days at how skittish she was. Barely a proper good morning as she passed him with her mug of black coffee and plate of grapes and bread with olive oil. His closest friends, son of Hephaestus Kenji Watanabe and daughter of Iris Catlyn McLeod, were shocked at his new friendship with the camp recluse.

And it wasn't just his friends who noticed, the girls who all desired him now saw Laurel Solace-di Angelo as a threat and new rival. They would watched her, and wonder many things to themselves. Why her and not me? What does she have that I don't? What is she really like? She likes music? What kind? Etc.

During her daily sparing with some undead soldiers she had necromaned out of the grave, Laurel was asked a very important question by Catlyn. "So" She began. "Do you like Jack?"

"He's a good person." She replied as she dodged a blow from the soldier's sword.

"Have you kissed?" Lyn asked, Laurel stopped, and with a hand sign and a thank you the undead warrior had returned to the grave.

Laurel wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked up at the clouds. "He only kissed me once."

Lyn nodded, "As I suspected. You're so pretty I'm surprised he's lasted this long. Now that I think about it…" Laurel couldn't help but look her new friend in the face, and Lyn looked reserved. "There's actually a rumour around camp that he's kissed the good majority of the girls here. Only the cute ones though…"

Laurel didn't feel like going to the dining pavilion that night, but did so anyway to make her offering to the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. She ate some food before going back to her cabin and sitting on the grooved obsidian roof. She didn't feel comfortable walking in the forest so soon after her encounter, and she could still see the stars from where she sat although the noise from the bonfire was rather disquieting.

"I thought I'd find you up here. Why aren't you at the bonfire?" She heard Jack's voice beside her. She didn't respond. "Hey, are you okay?" He took her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. "You're eye are red. You've been crying, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." She replied, pushing his hand away and sliding down off the roof. The bonfire now separated her from the bonfire, which she was grateful for. He followed her; she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you kiss me? Because you hadn't kissed me before?"

Jack furrowed his brow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard that you had kissed the majority of girls at Camp Half-Blood." She told him.

"Some people like to be shit disturbers…" He muttered. "Laurel, I only kiss who I want to kiss."

Laurel looked at her shoes. "Well some people don't like being kissed out of nowhere. Without consent." He furrowed his brow again. "People can be hurt after you kiss them, Jack. A kiss without love doesn't make me happy, and an empty kiss is meaningless."

"My kisses aren't empty." He told her, and placed a hand on her cheek before pressing his mouth to hers. "That was a kiss that said this person is really beautiful." He kissed her again before she had time to speak; only his hands were on her waist and the back of her head, and he nibbled slightly on her bottom lip. "That was a kiss for the person I really like." Jack kissed her again, and when Laurel pulled away he brought her back. "That was a kiss for someone I want to develop a relationship with." They were silent for a moment, the only noise being the bonfire and their breathing. "Do you like me, Laurel?"

She nodded, "My heart hurts and my stomach feels like skeleton butterflies have resurrected inside…" He laughed, and kissed her once more. "What was that one for?"

"Just because I wanted to kiss you." He replied, and Laurel couldn't help but smile a little. Jack pulled back a little more and stared at her intently. What? "You're smile. It's so beautiful."


End file.
